Fun Romances
by lolasamosa
Summary: Melanie & Ethan Sylvia & Ronald
1. Chapter 1

Ethan & Melanie

Chapter 1

Melanie was getting very nervous, she had to go to her cousin's (Ethan) house. She liked Ethan but always thought it was wrong…

She rang on the doorbell and out came Ethan's mum, she always found his mum a sweet and nice lady.

" Hi melanie! I'm gonna be out for an hour or 2, can you stay with Ethan for me?"

"Sure!" she almost screamed trying to hide my excitement. Ethan's mum left and Melanie walked upstairs to Ethan's bedroom. She peeked through the door and Ethan was topless on his bed. He had a bunch of magazines next to him. He was staring intently at their breasts. She opened the door and suddenly he stopped staring and looked up. He was very surprised to see her but its was a good surprise.

'Hi…' whispered Melanie.

'Come here.' He demanded but with a sexy tone to his voice.

Melanie shuffled forward and he slapped her butt. Melanie giggled and Ethan smiled. He pushed =er on the bed and started taking her clothes off. Melanie started to get angry… What was he doing?

'Ethan- stop it.' She complained

"But I thought you liked this stuff?" he muttered sarcastically

'Etha-'

Melanie's moans were disrupted by Ethans massive cock shoved in her mouth.

'Now Melanie- if you give me a nice blowjob- no one knows about your little crush on me, understood?'

Melanie nodded.

Suddenly Melanie punched Ethan and ran away…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The school bell rang and all Melanie could think about was her cousin Ethan, why had she been so… shy? But anyway there were more important things to think about. Today was biology with Mr. Derty. Sylvia, Melanie's friend was in love with Mr Derty.

They rushed up to Biology and Sylvia walked into the room. Melanie sat at the back next to Ethan as usual while Sylvia sat on a table next to Mr Derty.

'Well done Sylvia, 100% on your reproduction test!' Mr Derty winked. Sylvia smiled sweetly.

'I would like to meet you in the staffroom after school Slyvia.'

"Okay!" Sylvia beamed.

The lesson droned on while Ethan & Melanie were at the back. Ethan had already forgiven Melanie for the incident last night. They started to chat and smile. Ethan and Melanie formed a plan that this night they would arrange a dinner for their parents so they could have the house to themselves. To do something very special…


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie & Ethan parents left. The 2 were on their own. They rushed to their parents bedroom. Melanie put on a strip show for Ethan and changed into a bright red lingere. Ethan laughed and ripped off his clothes. He was getting a fully blossomed erection. Melanie begged Ethan for a condom before they started. Ethan agreed. Ethan sprayed sperm all over Melanie's face. Melanie saved all of this and used it as a hair cream. Her hair became smooth and stuff immediately. They kept going for hours until the doorbell rang. They quicly got changed back and left the room. But they forgot to bin the condom wrapper…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sylvia walked into the staffroom after school, she was getting quite nervous as she thought she was in trouble and didn't want to disappoint Mr Derty…

She knocked on the staffroom door. No answer. She knocked again. This time Mr Derty opened it, the room was large with 3 sofas, coffee machines- everything but it was completely empty.

'Please Sylvia sit down,' he smiled

'Yes Mr De-'

'Call me Ronald,' he chuckled and brushed the hair out of his face.

Sylvia blushed madly. She was in love with Ronald for sure, but how would a good-looking handsome man like him ever go for her.

'So Sylvia, you got a very good result in your test. Would you like to Biology Club today. I've just started so only you will be attending today… is that okay?'

'Yeah! Sure!' beamed Sylvia

So the two chatted for hours and hours and hours, both affectionate for each other. But it was getting late and Sylvia had to go home. The two hugged. Then Ronald unexpectedly gave a kiss on Sylvia's cheek. Sylvia smiled. He made sure Sylvia in every way from this day… Ronald was in love with the beautiful, attractive Sylvia.

Sylvia walked home grinning and smiling saving the treasure of a moment.


End file.
